Finally found you
by special agent Ali
Summary: All good things must come to an end or do they? With a new confidence and the past behind her, Mitchie Torres is shining bright but an accident and another boy may change everything. now its a crossover with the Jo bros new show JONAS. enjoy
1. The prefect end to her best summer

"Can you believe summer is over?"

Mitchie Torres flinched as she was shook out of her daydream. As her friend Caitlyn said camp rock was over and she had just finished packing.

She had been staring at the wall, leaning on the doorway when Caitlyn's cheery voice scared her.

"A little jumpy Mitchie?" Caitlyn asked with a laugh. Mitchie blushed in reply. "Sorry, just thinking, this was a really fun summer" she said and Caitlyn nodded.

"It was a rollercoaster ride, had our ups and downs but it was definitely fun, I made a new friend and she had better come back next year" Caitlyn said agreeing.

"I will, even if it means working in the kitchen" Mitchie said and stopped. She looked at Caitlyn seriously then. "Thanks Caitlyn for… everything. I just wish…." she said trailing off.

Mitchie sat on the bed and looked at the ground. She wanted to say she wished she had a time machine so she could stop herself from lying.

Caitlyn nodded, her smile fading into a serious look of her own. "I know Mitchie but I think everyone will forget it, you just wanted to fit in I get it, like I said I was one of Tess's posse once till I made my own beat"

Caitlyn walked over to Mitchie and hugged her. Someone then knocked on the door. Mitchie got up to answer the door but no one was there. Instead a note was taped to the door.

_I'm waiting for you, don't make me come find you again. We still got a couple hours of summer and there's only one girl I want to be looking at. Meet you at the docks_

Caitlyn, who had walked over read the note over Mitchie's shoulder while she read silently.

"Look's like connect three's bad boy has a girlfriend now" she teased and Mitchie blushed again.

"Shane is not my boyfriend"

"Not yet, come on Mitchie, you guys did a duet together, I say lovebirds are flying around" Caitlyn insisted and Mitchie playfully pushed her.

"I really do like him Caitlyn, I never wanted to hurt him" Mitchie started and was stopped as Caitlyn threw her hand over her mouth.

"I know Mitchie, you're a good person and the one who deserves to be in Shane's arms now go and talk to him, he's waiting for you" Caitlyn scolded and with her other hand pushed Mitchie out the door before uncovering her mouth.

With a grin at her best friend Mitchie ran to the dock. Shane stood there gently strumming a guitar.

"I need to find you" he murmured playing his song and Mitchie couldn't help but grin.

"I gotta find you" she added softly as she moved closer and he looked up.

"There you are. I was afraid I'd have to wait a whole summer to see you" Shane greeted her. He took her hand and led her to the canoe and they pushed off.

"That mean your coming back?" she asked and he smiled.

"Nothing will stop me"

Shane stared into her eyes and it was silent a few moments. "You really are different from all those other girls" he remarked and she raised a brow.

"good different?"

"Of course, I thought about what Tess said, about you lying the whole summer"

Mitchie started to speak, to apologize but Shane stopped her.

"Let me finish. Mitchie, I'm not going to hold it against you I decided. You showed me I should play my own music as well and I'm going to. You're a great girl Mitchie Torres" he finished and Mitchie felt tears in her eyes.

"Thanks Shane, I'm really glad I got to know you as well, I thought you'd be this jerk but you're really sweet"

Shane smiled and stopped paddling. He crept closer and felt her soft brown hair and then, closing his eyes and felt her lips.

Mitchie closed her eyes as well. The lake was silent as the two kissed.

It was a full minute before Shane broke off. "We should head back, almost time to leave" he said with a blush and Mitchie nodded also blushing.

But as soon as they hit dry land she hugged him and he hugged back.

"Don't forget me Shane" she whispered and with a kiss on his cheek she darted off.

Shane watched her go, emotion running through him. He was in love.

"Never Mitchie Torres, I will find you again someday" he whispered and walked back hoping summer would come again fast.


	2. A disastrous second meeting

"Dude! Isn't the road just…..so sweet!" Jason Gray yelled as he turned from staring out the window to his brother and band member Shane Gray.

Shane who sat on the other side, also staring out the window looked up surprised.

"Yeah, it's wonderful all the……trees" he said as they passed what seemed to be the millionth tree on their tour bus.

Nate, who sat by Jason grinned. "Don't bother talking to him Jason, Shane is too busy drooling over his lover Mitchie" he teased and Shane kicked his leg.

"Shut up dude. I am not thinking about her and that….beautiful voice of hers" Shane defended himself drifting off as he thought of their duet and how he found his soul mate.

With Camp Rock over and the schools beginning again it had been a few months since Shane and Mitchie last saw each other. They left in a rather romantic way, a kiss on the lake, deepening what Shane hoped to be their relationship.

"Dude, snap out of it already" Nate was calling out to him and Shane was forced back to the present again. He grabbed Nate's snapping hand and glared at the younger member.

"Ooh, lover boy is testy. Be careful Nate don't get too close, Shane might kiss you" Jason teased and Shane glared at him as well.

"Speaking of kissing, did you ever make me my birdhouse?" Jason asked a second later switching subjects.

"Of course he didn't, Shane was too busy kissing" Nate said before Shane could answer.

"I….how do you even know that I was kissing?" Shane asked and Nate's eyes lit up.

"You just told me, that and Caitlyn emailed me" Nate responded.

Connect three was so busy talking they didn't notice the bus had stopped.

"Hey did we stop? Ooh I see a bunny he's all mine, I called him first" Jason said noticing first and darted out the doors.

"Better go see her before your brain explodes from being apart so long" Nate said pushing Shane as the two followed Jason.

"Lay off bro, she is not….wow, she's so pretty" Shane argued but stopped when he saw her in the window serving food.

"Guess Connie's business took off, the diner looks pretty crowded" Nate said first looking impressed. Mitchie then looked up but her expression remained blank.

Shane waved but Mitchie didn't wave back. Instead she walked away to the kitchen. That was all it took for Shane to run to the door.

"Mitchie, hey Mitchie, it's me Shane" he yelled and a lot of people screamed as about a hundred children saw their favorite band but Mitchie looked unimpressed.

Luckily Connie came out hearing the noise and ushered the three into the back nodding at the waiter serving people.

"There with me Mike, hi Shane, boys" Connie greeted them before pushing them through the swinging doors.

"Mrs. Torres what's going on? I know we been busy but Mitchie just…snubbed me. I thought…" Shane began and Connie shushed him by holding up a hand.

"Shane it's not you, Mitchie turned sixteen a month ago and got into a bad car accident a couple weeks ago" she said. Shane's eyes went wide as Nate and Jason held similar looks.

"She was unconscious for two day and some of her memory is still lost. She doesn't remember camp rock or Caitlyn or ever you" Connie finished and a tear fell from her eye.

Shane sucked in a breath but managed to be a gentleman. He reached up and gave her a half hug, squeezing her shoulders with his left hand.

"Wow, maybe she'd like to build a birdhouse that always cheers me up" Jason offered and was elbowed by Nate.

Shane just stood stunned as Mitchie walked back in the kitchen for more plates.

"Mom? Why did you let strangers back here?" she asked, noticing the three.

"Wait, you were the one who waved at me, I know you don't I?" she then asked, walking over to Shane.

"Yeah, I'm Shane, we met last summer at camp"

"That rock thing?" Mitchie asked and Shane nodded. She stared at him a few more seconds before closing her eyes.

"I'm sorry….I don't remember….I want to… I really do" she said opening her eyes to look at him.

_He is so cute, I don't think he is lying _she thought and then burst into tears and ran out of the kitchen and out of the restaurant.

**Hey, thanks for reading, please review. **


	3. Camp Rock, no memories and a sweet song

Shane Gray was used to living his life to the fullest. He would say, in any interview, rocking out was the best job in the world.

Now, he'd give it all up in a second for a miracle. A miracle named Mitchie Torres to run back in laughing and running in his arms. A miracle that she would remember him and their wonderful kiss.

"Mitchie!" He yelled out to her as she raced out the diner, him right behind only seconds later.

"No, please let me go, I have to find my friend" he yelled to the crowd and parents restrained their children which he gave them all grateful looks.

"Mitchie! Stop, please talk to me, I'm your friend" he yelled as he followed her down the street. He was pretty fast and caught up quickly.

Grabbing her arm, he forced her to stop and she pulled away. "I don't you Shane, I don't know that camp pop, I don't remember anything" Mitchie screamed and then sobbed harder.

Shane pulled her close and Mitchie hugged him hard. She was so scared yet her arms wrapped around the stranger tighter.

"It's okay Mitchie, let me help you, let me take you back to your memories" Shane whispered as he rubbed her back.

He stepped back and lifted her chin. "Mitchie Torres, let me help you just like you helped me" he begged and Mitchie nodded though she didn't understand what he was talking about.

"How could I have helped you, I'm just a plain nobody, your obviously famous, why help an ugly idiot like me?" she asked and Shane's eyes lit up.

"Don't ever say that again" he reacted, clutching her shoulders hard. His voice was cold and mean, unable to believe what he just heard.

"I….I'm…I'm sorry Shane…I'm just so confused" Mitchie apologized quickly regretting her words. Shane regretted his as well and hugged her again.

"I'm sorry too, you mean a lot to me Mitchie, all summer I looked for that one girl with the voice, I heard your song when I was chased by my fans and I won't lose you again" he said in a rush and Mitchie nodded.

"Sure" she nodded and then started walking back, slowly this time.

"_this is real, this is me" _

Mitchie stopped and stared at Shane as he sang her song. "You sang that the first time I heard your voice, you got to remember it Mitchie, it was what made me want to create my own stuff, you inspired me" he explained.

"I….I don't remember Shane" Mitchie said.

"Try"

"I am you jerk, you think I like standing here talking with you like an idiot, just go away and leave me alone" Mitchie yelled angrily.

She stormed off again, tears pouring down her face and then slipped on the sidewalk tearing her jeans.

"Mitchie!"

"Don't touch me" Mitchie warned and stood up her knee throbbing. She winced in pain as blood trickled out of the cut.

"I'm just trying to help" Shane said putting his hands up in defense. He had a hurt look on his cute face but Mitchie only glared at him.

"Think they made up yet?"

Mitchie turned and glared at Nate and Jason who suddenly came up and Jason blushed.

"No Jason, I don't think so" Nate whispered as he backed away from the angry girl.

"All right look, I know you hate me right now but this is for your own good, Nate run back and tell Connie I'm kidnapping her daughter" Shane said and with a flash grabbed Mitchie and lifted her.

"Were revisiting camp rock Mitchie, Jason get your phone out were making a lot of calls" he instructed his other brother and both nodded.

Mitchie struggled but it was useless as Shane held her tightly. He ran back to the bus and placed her on a seat.

"Mitchie trust me, I won't hurt you, I want to help" he said and Mitchie only glared at him before staring out the window.

_I hope you can Shane, I want to remember _she thought as the boys joined her and the bus took off back to where campers rocked.

Shane got up, sighing and told Jason to sit next to Mitchie. Jason sat and went on and on about how he'd make her a birdhouse. Mitchie turned and smiled at him.

_This guy is really corny, these boys are so cute, could they really be my friends _she thought.

Shane went to the other end of the bus and sat down. He got a lot of voicemails and hurriedly made urgent messages telling everyone to get to Camp Rock.

He then called his uncle Brown and got his voicemail as well. "Uncle Brown, I need your help, please go back to Camp Rock" he said and hung up. Shane sat back and stared at Mitchie the rest of the way after that.

A little while later Shane smiled as the familiar camp came into view.

"Come on Mitchie, time to get your memory back" he coaxed the teenager and Mitchie took his hand.

"I…I don't know Shane….this place doesn't look familiar at all, maybe this is a bad idea" she whispered staring at the place in fright.

Shane just squeezed her hand. "It's okay Mitchie, give it time, lets take a look around" he offered and she nodded. Shane picked up his guitar from the bus and led her to their special place. _this has to work, its her song_ he thought as he pulled her to the docks

Shane let go of her hand and grabbed a canoe. "Let's go for a ride Mitchie" he offered and Mitchie nodded again.

They pulled out a little and started to go in a circle again. "Are you sure were doing this right?" she asked with a laugh and Shane smiled.

"Why you don't like going in a circle?" he teased and Mitchie gasped.

"Sh…Shane…will you sing to me?" she asked as a small memory came back and Shane nodded with a grin.

"_Every time I think I'm closer to the heart_

_of what it means to know just who I am_

_I think I finally found a better place to start_

_But no one ever seems to understand_

_I need to try to get to where you are_

_Could it be your not that far_

_You're the voice I hear inside my head_

_The reason that I'm singing I need to find_

_I gotta find you_

_Your the missing piece I need _

_The song inside of me I need to find you_

_I gotta find you_

_You're the remedy I'm searching hard to find_

_To fix the puzzle that I see inside_

_Painting all my dreams the color of your smile_

_When I find you it will be all right_

_I need to try to get to where you are_

_Could it be your not that far_

_You're the voice I hear inside my head_

_The reason that I'm singing I need to find_

_I gotta find you_

_Your the missing piece I need _

_The song inside of me I need to find you_

_I gotta find you_

_Been feeling lost, can't find the words to say_

_Spending all my time, stuck in yesterday_

_Where you are is where I want to be_

_Oh, next to you and you next to me_

_Oh, I need to find you_

_Yeah_

_You're the voice I hear inside my head_

_The reason that I'm singing I need to find_

_I gotta find you_

_Your the missing piece I need _

_The song inside of me I need to find you_

_I gotta find you_

Shane stopped singing to see Mitchie was crying again.

"Thanks, it was really pretty Shane, can we go back now?" she asked wiping her eyes.

"Sure Mitchie, whatever you want" Shane sighed. _it didn't work…or did it? _he wondered in his head as they paddled back.

When they got back Nate and Jason ran up.

"There you are dude, everyone is here" Nate said and Shane smiled.

"Come on Mitchie" Shane said and Mitchie took his hand again. Nate walked on her other side smiling kindly.

"Isn't this place awesome Mitchie, this is where we became a band, we learned how to rock here" Nate told her and Mitchie nodded.

"It is nice Nate" she agreed then she turned to Shane.

"Did you ever find her…or him?" she asked.

"Who?"

"the person in that song you sang to me, you had to find someone, did you find her…or him?"

"Yeah, she loved the song, we sang it in a duet at final jam, she has a beautiful voice" Shane said staring at Mitchie lovingly.

Mitchie nodded happily. "That's wonderful, is she your girlfriend?" she then asked not getting it.

"Not yet, we shared a kiss but then she had to go back to school, I went to see her yesterday but her mom says she doesn't remember…she was in a bad accident" Shane said and Mitchie nodded.

"Wow that poor…." she started to say and stopped. The three band members stopped as well and looked at her.

"You…this is why….oh god….Shane I can't remember…Oh my god I'm so stupid" Mitchie yelled, tears flowing down her cheeks again.

"No Mitchie, your not. I promise I'll help you" Shane said instantly trying to hug her but Mitchie pulled away and ran.

She went back to the cafeteria unaware that was where the group was and collided into a girl making her nearly drop her laptop. Caitlyn Geller wavered but managed to hold on to her prized possession.

"I'm so sorry…I…" Mitchie started to apologize and Caitlyn looked at her and grinned.

"Mitchie! Hey I got Shane's message, what's….." Caitlyn said and stopped noticing her friend's puffy eyes from crying.

"You're a mess, what's wrong Mitchie" she asked her voice dropping from excited to worried but Mitchie didn't register her.

"Who are you?"


	4. good friends and good memories

_**Caitlin Geller stared at her friend unsure what to do or say.**_

"_**Who are you?" Mitchie asked again and Caitlin saw the fear in her friend's eyes. It was different then the fear of getting caught in a lie though she saw.**_

"_**I…I'm Caitlin" she said with hesitation.**_

"_**Caitlin!" Caitlin turned as Connect Three ran up. "Come on, I need to talk to you" Nate said and dragged her off with Jason following.**_

"_**You all right?" Shane asked Mitchie staying with her. He put a hand on her shoulder and she shrugged.**_

"_**I…I don't understand why you care Shane, I have your poster in my room I just realized" Mitchie said and then turned to look at him.**_

"_**You and those boys are big pop stars, you can easily get another girl, why don't you just forget me" she went on and Shane shook his head.**_

"_**Because I don't want to forget you Mitchie, you inspired me to be myself" he admitted and Mitchie looked at the ground registering the information.**_

"_**The…song, the one you just sang, it's not on your CD is it?" she asked as bits of her memory came back.**_

"_**Nope, I wrote it during the summer here at Camp Rock" he said and then he reached down and took her hand.**_

"_**I never wanted to come here, I was forced by Nate, Jason and about everyone who worked for me, but then as I was hiding from obsessed fans I heard a girl singing, she sounded pure though, nothing I ever heard before, when my fans ran off I went in and she was gone" he went on and Mitchie stared at him listening.**_

"_**You asking me to forget you is asking me to go back to the jerk I was before"**_

"_**And that would be really horrible for us" Nate added interrupting them.**_

_**He was holding Caitlin's hand who looked stunned and a little bit scared.**_

"_**Oh Mitchie, you poor thing" she said suddenly and broke free from Nate and clutched Mitchie.**_

_**Mitchie looked at the three boys in shock but at Shane's nod hugged the girl back.**_

"_**Thanks Caitlin, but I think I'm beginning to remember and….thanks" she said and Caitlin looked at her.**_

_**She was about to say something when a certain blonde came toward the group.**_

"_**What is going on here?" Tess asked, though it was more a demand. She looked at Shane and smiled. "Not that I mind being invited by you Shane" she cooed.**_

"_**You invited Tess?" Caitlin asked and looked at the rock star in disgust. Shane nodded and put an arm around her.**_

"_**She can help Caitlin" he whispered before smiling at Tess. Soon everyone he called joined the blonde and Shane told them the news.**_

"_**Nate, take Mitchie and give her the tour with Caitlin" he said first then turned to the group.**_

"_**Thanks everyone for coming, I know this looks weird and it kinda is, see the guys and I went to visit Mitchie and we found out she was in a bad car accident couple weeks ago. Some of her memory is there but Camp Rock was wiped clean" he said.**_

"_**Wow, poor Mitchie" went a couple of people. Peggy, Lola and Ella went up to Shane.**_

"_**We want to help. Mitchie is our friend too" Lola said and the other two nodded.**_

_**Tess smirked and fingered her bracelet. As Shane talked she disappeared.**_

_**She went into the kitchen and took off her bracelet. Tess smiled as she hid it in the same place as before.**_

_**When the three walked in she disappeared out the back.**_

"_**There you are Tess, I know you and Mitchie didn't get along exactly but" Shane said as he saw her return.**_

_**Tess held up a hand and smiled.**_

"_**Don't worry about it Shane, I'm trying to change actually" she said holding the bracelet free hand behind her back.**_

_**Just then Brown came over with Mitchie who was holding something and not looking happy.**_

"_**I think you dropped something Tess, I didn't steal it from you" Mitchie said and the blonde smiled.**_

"_**I know Mitchie, I already told you I told Brown the truth" she said and Mitchie's eyes widened.**_

"_**That's right, then Brown said Caitlin and I were not allowed to in any more activities till the….." Mitchie said and stopped.**_

"_**The end of final jam" Brown finished and gave her a small hug.**_

"_**Tess, you're a genius" Shane told her with a grin.**_

"_**I remember now" Mitchie said and Shane lifted her and twirled her around.**_

"_**Shane, can we sing our duet while were here?" she asked and he nodded.**_

"_**Everyone get in your positions, we'll rejam final jam" she then told the crowd and everyone cheered.**_

_**It took a while to get it prepared and everyone who wasn't singing was in the audience so it wasn't as big but it was defiantly fun.**_

_**They decided to do it a little different with Tess, Ella and Peggy playing too cool.**_

_**Caitlin played the number Tess had interrupted with her snake scream but everyone was still blown away by Mitchie and Shane.**_

_**As Mitchie sang, this time she wasn't nervous all she saw was him as he sang along when his turn came. When the song ended Shane kissed her lips then hugged her tightly.**_

"_**I love you Mitchie" he said over her shoulder.**_

_**What?**_

"_**Shane, I….I love you too" she said back and she had to admit she did really love him.**_

"_**Come live with me then, be a rock star" he said and Mitchie blushed.**_

"_**I think you mean pop star" she said and hit his arm with a laugh.**_

"_**Is that a yes?"**_

"_**I….I don't know Shane, it's a little soon, I….don't think" Mitchie stammered. What is wrong with me? **_**she thought as she saw the hurt in his face.**

"**Mitchie please you got to come with me, I almost lost you already with your amnesia" he begged and Mitchie looked away.**

"**I….I don't know Shane, let me think about it" she said and walked away from him.**

**Caitlin followed her, seeing the hurt look on Shane's face.**

"**What happened between you two?" she asked and Mitchie looked at her.**


	5. Another boy?

_Hey readers, thanks so much to everyone who reviewed and a special shout out to Addi for her shout out in an awesome camp rock story, please read it she is so good._

"Mitchie?" Caitlyn had stood patiently waiting for her to respond but after a few minutes she began to worry.

After rejecting Shane, Mitchie walked to the mess hall and sat at a table. She put her face in her hands and Caitlyn sat opposite her.

"Mitchie?"

Caitlyn repeated her name softly and then took her hands in her own.

Mitchie looked at her with a blank expression. "He wants me to live with him" she said softly. She looked back down at her hands.

Caitlyn smiled at her. "He cares about you Mitchie, I am so glad you remember me and camp rock" she said and Mitchie shrugged.

"I'm not sure I do Caity, I remember Tess and how mean she had been, I remember you trying to warn me and popping the balloons but….." Mitchie said and trailed off.

"What?""I don't remember Shane"

"What!" Caitlyn shrieked and stood up. "But your duet"

"I memorized the song"

"Mitchie…."

"Caitlyn, I…..I don't think I even want to remember him, I met a guy at the diner and I think I really like him" Mitchie went on and Caitlyn's eyes bulged.

"Don't look at me like that Gellar, Shane is a cool guy but he is a big rockstar and I don't think I want to be a star, not anymore anyway, the accident made me realize I rather just be with Joseph more"

"But what about your duet? Shane obviously wrote I gotta find you for you and play my music was inspired by you" Caitlyn said and Mitchie shrugged.

"I…..I don't know Caitlyn, I don't want to be…..I just don't know if being with him is the right choice" Mitchie said.

"Is Joe the right choice?" a third voice entered the conversation and Mitchie turned to see Shane behind her with a hurt look.

"I….I don't know Shane" she stammered. She didn't want to hurt him but she was still so confused.

"I guess I was just wasting my time then"

"Don't be like that Shane, I really do like you"

"Then come with me, I'm sure Connie won't mind"

"My mom is not holding me back Shane, you really don't get it do you"

"I guess I don't" Shane said and walked away.

"Now what do I do Caity, I'm so confused" Mitchie said and burst into tears again. Caitlyn just went to her and held her.


	6. Connect Three and Jonas friends or foes?

_Authors note: Hey faithful readers, wow I feel so blessed you guys rock! _

_Anyway I'm changing my story and going in a different direction now, I fixed last chapter and changed Caleb's name and now this story is going to get interesting because its becoming a crossover. _

_Here is a recap on the story to save you from rereading._

_The story begins at Camp Rock, directly after the 'we rock' song. Mitchie and Shane share a boat ride and a kiss. It's supposed to be happy ever after now but its not. Mitchie goes home to start her last year of high school and finally get her license (ok she's only 17 but most teens like to drive early)_

_Anyway she gets into an accident and loses her memory of her summer. Luckily a boy who needs a summer job arrives at the diner, due to his band taking a break from their summer tour. _

_We didn't meet him yet because he wasn't around the day connect three arrived. He was home sick, getting a cold from the littlest Lucas brother._

_Anyway that's the change. Mitchie likes Shane but Joe, who happens to look like the connect three band member is in her path._

_Who will she choose?_

_Sorry if this is cheesy but I thought of this last night and I really want to make this long and now it's a duel for lady Mitchie _

Just after Shane stormed off and was out of sight another black haired boy popped into the room.

"Mitchie? Wow, this place is confusing, I ran into some dude named Brown and he said you might be here" the boy said looking around the mess hall in awe.

Mitchie grinned and wiped her tears furiously with her shirt.

"Joe? You came looking for me?" she asked and the boy nodded. "Of course, I just got over my cold and you were gone, Kevin and Nick are outside" he said and Mitchie threw herself in his arms.

"Um, don't mind me, just a girl standing here" Caitlyn said as she watched the embrace awkwardly.

Mitchie blushed and pulled away but took his hand lovingly. "Joseph Adam Lucas meet my best friend Caitlyn Marie Gellar" she introduced.

"That mean you got your memory back?" Joe asked after saying hello and shaking Caitlyn's hand.

"Yeah, another friend of mine, Shane, took me here" she explained and Joe's eyebrows drooped.

"Shane as in Shane Gray? Connie told me about him, said you two got real close over the summer" he said. Mitchie heard the icy tone in his voice and winced.

"Don't tell me a band member of Jonas is jealous" she teased and poked him but Joe only stared at her. He folded his arms.

"Hey Joe, she in here?" A new voice, luckily broke the tension and Nick Lucas popped in, Kevin Lucas following behind.

"Hi Mitchie, Joe was worried about you, he kept going on and on all weekend about you, Stella wanted to choke him" Kevin said and Mitchie blushed.

"Yeah, that was before I found out she came here with….Shane" Joe said. He said Shane's name like it was the devil.

"Hey Mitchie…..am I interrupting" Nate's voice suddenly drifted in and Mitchie looked to see him and Jason at the entrance with the Lucas boys.

"Hey boys, I like you to meet the Lucas's, Nick, Kevin and my boyfriend Joe" Mitchie said and Joe smiled at boyfriend.

"Your…..no wonder Shane is all pissy" Nate said.

Mitchie gulped, she didn't want to hurt a good friendship.

"So anyway, I just came to say goodbye, Shane stormed off to the bus and told us we were leaving" Nate went on and Mitchie grabbed his arm.

"No, let me talk to him, I still want to be his friend" she said. "Only his friend Joe, I have you now" she cooed to him and blew a kiss before darting off.

""Wow, two rock bands in the mess hall" Caitlyn said as everyone looked around the room.

_Ok this is awkward _she thought and cleared her throat.

"So what's your guys names?" Nick asked. He looked up at Caitlyn after she cleared her throat and decided to break the ice.

"Nate Black"

"I'm Jason Greene" both boys said simultaneously and Joe giggled.

"You three have very colorful names" he said and Nate rolled his eyes.

"How long it take you to figure that out Sherlock?"

"Hey, no fighting with our new friends Nate, come on guys group hug" Jason cut in before Joe could retort and managed to grab all the Lucas's, Nate and Caitlyn and smoosh them in a hug.

Nick and Nate pulled off first. "I hate being hugged" they said simultaneously. (AN: if you ever seen Scooby Doo and the cyber chase you might get the awkwardness)

Nate and Nick looked at each other and Nate quickly pulled his double away to a corner.

"You….. You hate hugs too?" Nate asked and Nick nodded. "I also put up with an older brother who has weird ideas and another who does stupid stunts" Nick said looking at his brothers.

"I get you, those two might not be my brothers but Shane is a divo, we sent him here because he threw a tantrum over the wrong coffee. Jason only wants me to build him a birdhouse. He's a bird nut, I regret giving him those binoculars a year ago" Nate said and Nick smiled.

"Finally, someone who gets me" both said simultaneously.

"So, what do you play?" Nate asked shaking off the creepy feeling again. **what is it with this guy? **he thought but didn't realize Nick was thinking the same thing.

Nick read off a quick list and Nate gasped. "I play the same things, Jason taught me the guitar, he does amazing spins on stage"

"Kevin taught me and he spins as well"

"This is freaky, I didn't want to say it, but we have the same curly hair , and nearly the same faces" Nate said and Nick nodded.

"I bet I rock out harder though" the Lucas boy challenged and Nate's eyes lit up.

Nick had carried his guitar with him, in case of inspiration just like Nate and soon the two were rocking.

Jason and Kevin looked up at the music. They had been chatting about birds and other animals.

"An otter playing trumpet, that would be fun to see" Jason agreed and Kevin grinned.

"Finally, someone cool like me understands. My brothers think I'm weird" Kevin said and Jason nodded.

"My friends think the same thing, hey do you like birdhouses?" he asked and Kevin nodded.

Jason went to his backpack, which he had been carrying along with his guitar.

He then pulled out a medium sized box. "Shane and Nate never wanted to help me, I think its more fun with a buddy" he said and Kevin nodded.

Caitlyn and Joe watched the four converse but only Caitlyn looked interested.

"Where is Mitchie? Shane is going to take her isn't he?" Joe was asking her and Caity shrugged not paying attention.

"HEY!" he yelled and Caitlyn blinked.

"My name is Caitlyn not hey"

"Got your attention didn't it?" Joe asked with a smile. Caitlyn rolled her eyes.

"You and Shane are a lot alike" she said and Joe dropped the smile and looked offended.

"Take that back, me and divo are nothing alike, I am cool and way better looking" Joe said, slicking back his hair.

"Yeah, your right, nothing alike" Caitlyn said sarcastically and Joe stuck his tongue out.

Just then Mitchie came back, dragging Shane.

"Wow, it's attack of the clones" was the first thing Shane said as he watched Nate and Nick battle on guitars and Jason and Kevin make a birdhouse.

"So Divo returned?" Joe said and walked over. The two stared at each other.

"This will be interesting. Shall I get some popcorn?" Caity whispered and Mitchie groaned as her two best friends and crushes stared at each other.

_Apparently Lucas brothers and Connect three are a lot alike. Who will Mitchie choose?_


	7. arguments and connections, Shane or Joe?

_Hi peeps, I wonder who Mitchie will choose? Who do you prefer? Thanks for the reviews last chapter CHIKEESxBBY, AddimissMaddi and TheSunday I appreciate them and glad you all like this story, I tend to twist things around sometimes, its just whatever pops in my head lol_

Joe stared angrily at the guy stealing his girl. **how dare this punk take Mitchie from me **he wondered.

"So, Joseph, thanks for caring for Mitchie, but you have to understand I won't let you have her, she means a lot to me" Shane said snapping him from his thought.

"Oh really? I think not Shane, Mitchie and I connected in her diner" Joe retorted and Shane laughed.

"Guys, knock it off, you're both great guys" Mitchie said before Shane could respond.

Shane looked at Joe, then swept his straightened hair off his face and took her hands.

"Mitchie, look at me sweetheart, remember the canoe ride and our duet?" he asked and she nodded.

"That was too special to me, I meant what I said, come join me, you can live on out tour bus and sing with us on stage sometimes" he added and Joe scoffed.

Kevin, Nick, Nate and Jason had now joined them. The band members standing together.

"Why live on a smelly bus? Stella can make you the coolest clothes, you can go to our school and live with me in the firehouse?" Joe shot back and Nick and Kevin shared a look.

"Think mom will go for that?" Kevin whispered but Joe ignored his older brother.

"Forget it Joey, Mitchie and I have known each other longer, we have a connection and she already had Caitlyn why would she need your blonde friend?" Shane shot back and the fight went on.

"Will you two grow up? I need time, I can't just change my life again, I'm barely over my accident, my head hurts now and I….ugh you boys are driving me crazy" Mitchie yelled and stormed out the door.

"Good job Joseph, you got my girl upset"

"You want to lose a limb Gray? Mitchie is my girlfriend, she said it herself"

Nate rolled his eyes and went to Nick again.

"Dude, its obvious were the geniuses behind our group, we should ditch the two egos" he whispered and Nick smiled.

"I was solo and had an album out before my bros joined me, been singing since I was three" he admitted and Nate grinned.

"And I have been organizing everything for connect three, come on dude lets get out of here, maybe we could write a song together" Nate said and with that led his doppelganger out.

Kevin and Jason got bored listening to the younger boys fight as well.

Jason went to the table and picked up the finished birdhouse. "The glue is still a little wet, we should put it in the sun and maybe find it some birdies to live in the house" he suggested and Kevin nodded.

"Maybe we could sing to them?" he said and grabbed his guitar. He didn't like birds as much as a trumpet playing otter but Joe and Shane were giving him a headache as well.

The two divo's didn't even notice they were alone as Caitlyn had ran after Mitchie.

"I think everyone left" Joe commented after a moment and sat at a table in the quiet mess hall.

"Yeah" Shane agreed. He sighed.

"Listen, Joe, I don't think were going to get anywhere with this, I love Mitchie though, I came here being this huge jerk that no one wanted to be around and Mitchie helped me" he said and sat next to the Jonas boy.

Joe looked at him but not angrily like before.

"I get that, Mitchie is a cool girl, I don't want to lose the first girl from Stella who doesn't act like I'm a god or something, she is playful and sweet and I really like her" Joe said.

"My bros and I had a few days off till a concert and we were looking for a place to eat and….that first glance is breath taking. Next thing I knows it's a couple days later and I'm up to neck in subs with her laughing beside me" he went on and Shane saw the seriousness in his voice.

"Were both head over heels, the question, my friend is how do we share her?" Shane asked.

"You actually want to share? I thought you didn't share?" Joe teased and Shane gave me a look.

"I see you do know me Mr. Lucas, like I said that was the old me, I'm keeping the guy I am now"

The two went quiet after that for a moment.

"I have heard you three, I was on you tube and someone uploaded a song about a pizza girl" Shane said and Joe laughed.

"Yeah, that was like a month ago, all three of us were smitten with Maria and we ended up chasing her away, she even quit her job" Joe answered and Shane smirked.

"So where did play my music come from?" Joe asked.

"I was on you tube as well, sounded catchy" he added. The two soon were chatting like old friends but neither knew what to do about Mitchie.

Mitchie meanwhile was letting a few tears flow as she sat by the canoes. It was the same canoe she and Shane rode in.

"It's going to be okay" Caitlyn was saying. But how could it?


End file.
